the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5248461-20150124034927
UNDISCLOSED LOCATION The girl's disdain was irritating. He was just a child, she had said. What could he do? He narrowed his eyes. The girl's shrieks of amusment turned to alarm as the cool metal plucked her skin. '' ''One. Two. '' ''Three nicks should do it. Keeping the jagged tip flush against her throat, the girl's eyes widened. She didn't believe him. He'd prove her wrong. He smiled. And twisted the knife. '' ''inaudible ---- Portela International Airport Tracking chips were, oddly enough, quite useless. Plucking it off the back of the sleek mobile, I tossed it into a parked rubbish van. She can go play her little cat-and-mouse game with a heap of garbage. It was time to focus on the real target at hand. The reason I was in this mess to begin with. You learn, as time goes on. You learn which ones to target. You learn the art of manipulation. You learn that splattered blood is not a mess, but a form of art itself. You learn that sometimes it's best to make the target your ally. You learn many things in this field of work. Some call it ruthlessness. I prefer to use the more subtle term of art. Turning the tiny rented Fiat down the unusually quiet city avenue, I scan the nearby structures. None of them effacing, none of them prominent. Finally reaching the end of the block, I smiled as I saw the last building. She'd have to try harder than that. What Cahill tries to get away with staying at a hotel called the Madrigal Guesthouse? On the way in, I signal to the unassuming girl in black taking a stroll. "You know what you do you if you start hearing screams." She nods. I'd have to keep an eye on her. Has a mind of her own, that one. Unlike some of the others. '-----------------------------------------------------------------------' She sighs. "You know, Montego, we're never going to get anywhere at this rate. Why can't you just tell me what you want?" Now it's my turn to be exasperated. "I've told you time and time again. The idiots are still stuck on their yacht docked in northern France. If you want to make this happen, it's somewhat of a now-or-never situation." She raises her eyebrow. "What do I get out of this?" "You're running around in circles at this point. Clueless. It's your lifeline," I reply. She frowns. "So you're doing me a favour?" I give a thin smile. "You're welcome." Hands on her hips, she smirks. "You know I don't want to do this, right?" "I know," I say. "Regardless, there's something waiting for you in New York." "A present?" she inquires. I smirk back. "Well...you could call her that if you like." "Wait...it's a her-" Ignoring her questioning remark, I stalk out of the room. Tossing a pair of plane tickets to Amber, I turned back to Sapphire with my hand on the doorknob. "Hurry. We're waiting". '-----------------------------------------------------------------------' I smiled as I exited the hotel. Just a child, they said. What could I do? Well, I thought to myself. They're about to find out.